magical music
by SeddieChick98
Summary: everyone knows that sam and freddie hate each other but what will happen when they get paired up for a music class project
1. Chapter 1

**_general pov_**

"ugh why dose school have to start so early" Sam whined to her best friend Carly who just sigh "come on Sam it isn't that early and any way if you didn't have to get up for school you would be in bed until like noon everyday" Sam puts her hands on her best friends shoulders and says "finally someone understands"

Carly just laughs at her and gets her maths book out of her locker and when she closes it Freddie comes over and says "what's up Carly, demon?" Carly smiles and says "hey Freddie" and Sam says "shut it nub" Freddie sticks his tongue out at her but Sam grabs it and snaps "do it again and next time I'll cut it off got it" Freddie's eyes grow wide and he shakes his head and Sam sneers "good" and then let's go of his tongue.

Just as she does the speakers come on and principle Franklin starts to speak "hello students some of may have been told already but some of you may not of and it is that school will be not be ending at 3:20 today it will be ending at 4:20 because the government has made school an hour longer and in that last our pupils in the 7th grade upwards will be attending music classes thank you that is all" after the announcement all of a sudden everyone heard Sam scream no and the all of a sudden she collapsed however Freddie caught her mid fall all of a sudden everyone was surrounding her.

**_Sam pov_**

i didn't know how long i had been out but when i woke up i looked to my side and saw Freddie sat in a chair next to me reading a book and i gave him a curious look and said "what are you doing here nub?" he looked up from his book and said " well the nurse had to run out to make some calls and she needed someone to stay with you and Carly couldn't because she had a test so i offered " i just shrugged and said "whatever" and the tried to get out the bed but as i did i almost fell again but i felt someone catch me and when i looked up i saw Freddie holding onto me by the waist. I just thank him and steady myself I then grab my bag and wait for the nurse to come back in.

When she does she gives me a smile and says "ok good your up well i called your mum but she said to keep you in school because she was busy getting a tattoo so you have to stay but would you like to stay in here or go to your last three lessons of the day but if you do stay in here you will have to stay in hear for lunch as well" i feel my eyes go big at this and then i stutter "n-n-no i wi-i-ill go to lessons bye " she just nods and i head out with Freddie behind me. When i look back at him i see him smiling so i snap "what you smiling at fredifer" he just shrugs and the runs of to his to his next lesson and i go to my locker get my history book out and head to that lesson.

When i get there i walk in and Mr howerd snaps " and why are you so late?" i just look at him and say "i collapsed just woke up " he gives me a look that says i hate you and then he snaps "fine just go take your seat and keep quiet "i just walk to my seat put my book down and try to listen to the teacher. The class was really boring but i couldn't sleep so i just sat there twiddling with my thumbs and thinking about, here's a big shocker, Freddie. I was thinking about how he missed his lessons to just sit with me and that is like amazing for him considering he is such a big nerd but it was kinda sweet.

I shake my head at that last thought and just concentrate on the class which i don't have to do for more than two minutes luckily because the bell went and as soon as it did i jumped up grabbed my books and headed towards my locker. When i got there i put my books in it and then Freddie and Carly came over to me. As soon as Carly got near me she tackled me into a bear hug and i just said "good to see you to kid but can you let me go know because i kinda can't breathe" with that said she let go of me and said "sorry i was just worried about you but you're ok so I'm happy now and because i feel bad that i couldn't stay with you, you want me to buy a smoothie and a fat cake after school? " i just nod my head excitedly which causes Carly to laugh at me. With that said we then head off to the cafeteria and get some lunch.

After lunch we only have two more lessons and the one straight after lunch was maths which I hated because I was shit at maths so when we were on our way to the classroom I grabbed Carly by the arm and said " hey you wanna skip this lesson I really hate it " Carly just sighed at me grabbed my hand and pulled me into the classroom and plonked me down on my seat. Once the lesson started I just put my head on the table and tried to sleep and luckily this time I did but when I did sleep I had the weirdest dream ever.

( dream)

_i was sat on the grass at a beautiful field looking up at the sky and then all of a sudden i hear behind me " how's my beautiful blond demon doing today ?" I look up and see Freddie stood above me so I stand up smile at him and say "not bad and how is my dorky but very sexy nub doing today?" He just laughs at my response before pulling me closer whispering " I'll be much better once I do this " with that he leans down and kisses me and I eagerly respond by putting my arms around his neck and kissing him back . When we finally pull apart he smiles down at me and says "I love you" I smiled back at him and said " I lov..."_

( end of dream)

i woke up suddenly when the bell went signalling the end of the lesson which I was happy about because I did not want dream me to say that to that nub it's just ugh gross. The fact that I would even dream it is disgusting but anyway after the bell went off I got my book and went back to my locker put it in there and waited Carly to come meet me so we could go music together. But it wasn't Carly who got to me first this time it was Freddie and when saw him my heart stated to beat faster but I just pushed it aside and said " hey fredwierd where's carls ?"

He just shrugged and lent against the locker next to me and waited for Carly. When Carly finally got there they only had five minutes to get to class so she said she was sorry and then we ran off to class and when we got there the late bell was just going so we all let out a sigh and took the last remaining seats at the back of the classroom. Just as we sat down the teacher turned around and said " hello class I am miss Hopkins and I am going to be your music teacher for the rest of the year and I thought the best way to start of the year is to have a project and this project is a performing one and for it I will be putting you into pairs and then at the end of two weeks you will perform the for the class ok " everyone just groaned but miss ignored it and carried on speaking

" now what you have to do for the project is you have to pick a song which you will sing and then you have to make up a dance routine for it and you also have to have costumes and now I'm going to read out your partners and when I do go and stand with them " with that said she started to read out the name but when she read out mine me and my partner screamed " WHAT" and the reason we did this was because my partner was Freddie Benson and because we yelled miss looked at us and said "is there I problem here " this just annoys me so I stormed up to her desk and said " yes there is a problem I am not working with him I hate him" Freddie looked at me for that and snapped " yeah well the feelings mutual" this then caused me and Freddie to start an argument with each other but we stopped when miss yelled " that is enough you two you will work together and that us final now go take your seat and i will talk to you at the end of the lesson ".

Once she said that me and Freddie mumbled yes miss and then we went and sat at the back of the classroom at the last available desk. After we sat down my leg hit Freddie's but he didn't move his leg away he just left it there which i didn't mind at first i kinda liked it but then it freaked me out so i yanked my leg away but it hit it on the side of the desk, it made me scream so everyone turned at looked at me.

_**A/N HEY HOPE YOU LIKED IT JUST GONNA LEAVE IT THERE PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_sam pov_**

As soon as i screamed everyone turned to look at me so i snapped " what the hell you lookin at" which made them all turn their heads away from me but the teacher yelled at me "THAT IS ENOUGH MISS PUKKET DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY" i went to argue with her but I closed my mouth because I could see there is no point so i put my head in my hands and waited for this god awful class to be over which was soon thankfully but as soon as it was over miss said " Sam Freddie here now" and with that we walked up to her desk.

**_Freddie pov_**

As soon as class finished I just wanted to scream in frustration. This was all Sam's fault if she wasn't such a cow to me then maybe I wouldn't of screamed at a teacher and got myself in trouble. I knew that we were defiantly in big trouble when miss said " sam Freddie here now" so with that said I gave a barley audible sigh and made my way up to her desk with Sam walking right next to me. When we got there miss said "the way you to reacted was just disgraceful so as punishment you will have to do three songs for this project instead of one which means you need to do one duet and a solo each ok now get out of my class room" after that was said me and Sam started to walk out of the classroom but miss snapped "actually both of you stay detention but during the time you are here i expect you to rehearse" me and Sam sigh at this but take a seat.

After we had just been sat there for ten minutes miss said "all right you two I'm going to go call your parents and tell them you are going to be late and when i get back i expect to hear singing now start" and with that she left the room and i turned to sam and said "ok what's our duet" she just shrugged and sighed "how about the way by ariana grande? " i just nodded and we got up but i turned to sam and asked "what are we gonna do for the background music?" she just carried on setting up her mic and said "i have it on my phone just give me one sec well i set it up" i nodded and the she started to play it and we started to sing

_(freddie)_  
_What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_(sam)_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_

_(freddie)_  
_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_  
_Do my singing in the shower_  
_Picking petals off the flowers like_  
_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_  
_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)  
I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)_

_(sam)_  
_You give me that kind of something_  
_Want it all the time, need it every day_  
_On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred_  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it every day_  
_You can get whatever you need from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_And I don't care who sees it, babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_  
_When you put your lips on mine_  
_And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)_  
_'Cause, boy, I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_And I don't care who sees it, babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_The way I love you_

_(freddie)_  
_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_  
_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_  
_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_  
_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_  
_So you're sleeping in mine._  
_Come and watch a movie with me,_  
_"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_  
_Just come and move closer to me_  
_I got some feelings for you,_  
_I'm not gonna get bored of_  
_But, baby, you're an adventure_  
_So please let me come explore you_

_So let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_(sam)_  
_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_  
_And I don't care who sees it, babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way)_  
_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_  
_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it_  
_The way I love you._

Once were done I turn to Sam with a shocked look on my face and say " wow Sam I had no idea you could sing like that you were amazing " she just shrugs and Says " eh whatever you weren't that bad yourself Benson but you were pitchy in places but eh we can work on that but for now can i work on my song for my solo " I just nod and sit back down.

**Sam pov**

After we finished our duet I wanted to practice my solo so I decided to do one of the songs I wrote so I grab a guitar from the back of the classroom and start to sing my newest song generation love:

I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans

Flowers in her hair and two fingers up for peace

In that Polaroid she smiles, a grown up baby boomer

Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon

And what will they say about us?

I've heard stories about my grandpa, child of the great depression

How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression

He sits in a rocker down at the Veterans' home

Even when I go to visit, he's still rocking all alone

And what will they say about us?

They'll call us generation lost or generation greed

Or the connected generation to a plasma screen

Or a generation why, enough is not enough

Or maybe they'll call us generation love, generation love

We are children of divorce and victims of dysfunction

We spell check of course and GPS the proper junction

We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame

But I think I hear an old song calling my new name

Generation love, not generation lost or generation greed

Or the connected generation to a plasma screen

Or a generation why, enough is not enough

Or maybe they'll call us generation love

Oh, generation love

When they open up our time capsule a hundred years from now

Maybe they will look inside and see we figured out

How to live with less and give ourselves away

Just maybe they'll call us, just maybe they'll call us

Generation love, yeah yeah yeah

We are a brand new generation of love

We are a brand new generation of love, oh

When i finish i reopen my eyes which i didn't even know i had closed and i turn to see Freddie staring at and I'm just about to snap at him but my head snaps back around when i hear clapping coming from the direction of the door and miss is stood there smiling and say "that was amazing Sam but i don't think i know that song" i nod and say "yeah because i wrote it myself " she nods and goes and sits at her desk and i walk over to Freddie sit on the desk he is sat at and say "well i know my solo so what's yours" he doesn't answer at first he just stars at me so i laugh "oi earth to the nub what's your song" he just shakes his head and say "i have no idea can u help me" i just shrug and nod my head yes and then it comes into my head what he should sing so i say "how about avicii wake me up I have the backup music on my phone " he smiles at me and laughs "thank god you suggested a song i actually know" i just nod and press play and Freddie starts to sing.

_Feeling my way through the darkness_  
_Guided by a beating heart_  
_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

_[2x]_  
_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is the prize_

_[2x]_  
_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know),_

I shut off the music and say "not bad fredifer" he just nods and laughs "thanks" and we just stare at each other until miss says "ok you two can go home now see you tomorrow" we nod grab our bags and head out of there and Freddie asks me "so you going to Carly's or going home" i just shrug and reply "eh might as well go Carly's don't wanna go home yet " he just nods and then we start walking to bushwell plaza.


	3. Chapter 3

_**sam pov**_

We walk in silence for most of the way there but it starts to bore me so say "is your mum home ?" he looks at me confused but then he just shakes his head no so ask "well is it ok if we go there to practice our dance routine for our duet " he just nods again. After i asked him if we could pratice at his place we went back into our unconfortable silence until we got back to his place and he said to me "you need to take your shoes off?" i laugh at him but do it any way and dump my bag next to them.

We go into the living room and i turn to him and say "ok well i have kind of an idea for the dance routine for the first song " he nods so i continue "so what i was thinking is we could start with you stood in front of me so come over here" he looks scared and dosn't move so i laugh " oh just come over here i'm not gonna hurt you" so with that he walks over to me i grab his shoulders which makes him flinch but i don't move my hand and i turn him round so his back is to me and i say "ok do your first line" and once i say it he starts singing "What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top" and with that i walk around to the front of him and say "ok when i get to the front of you and start singing grab my waist and pull me back so my back is up against you" he nods and the i go back around him and he sings his line again and i walk around him and when i get to the front of him he grabs my waist pulls me back so i'm up against him and i put my hand on the back of him neck and then i start to sing "I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it" so once i do that i move my hand and i'm about to tell freddie what to do next but he just starts his next lines "Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour Do my singing in the shower Picking petals off the flowers like Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not) I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)"and while he is doing his lines he buts his head near my ear and when he is done he spins me round and i start my lines "You give me that kind of something Want it all the time, need it everyday On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred Never get enough, I can't stay away" i start to walk backwards pulling freddie by his shirt while i sing my next line "If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday You can get whatever you need from me (**i pull him up against me while he looks down at me )**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper" i put my hand flat on his chest and the walk around him with my hand still on him while singing "So don't you worry, baby, you got me" i put my arms around his neck and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)" i put my head next to his ear and sing"You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)" i walk backwards and freddie turns and follows me while i sing "And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey" i put my arm arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips "I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it) The way you love me" he pulls me closer and puts his forehead on mine and i sing "Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping When you put your lips on mine And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question) 'Cause, boy, I know just what you like" i move my face closer so our lips almost touch and carry on "So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me Stay by your side,

I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper So don't you worry, baby, you got me"i shove him away and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey) And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey) I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
The way I love you" i spin around so i'm not facing him and the he dose his lines "Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time Said your bed be feeling lonely, So you're sleeping in mine.**(puts arms around waist)** Come and watch a movie with me, "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy, Just come and move closer to me I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get bored of But, baby, you're an adventure So let me come and explore you" i look up at him and sing "So don't you worry, baby, you got me" i step away from him turn around and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart**(puts hands to heart)**, don't know how you did it (hey) **(shyly steps up to him) **And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**( puts arms aeound waist)**"i rest my head on his chest and he raps his arms around me "I love the way (I love the way) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it) The way I love you The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it The way I love you."

After thatwe stood there for a while until i realised it was completely wierd to stand with freddie like this so i pulled away and said "eh good work let's go over it one more time and then go over to carly's" he just nodded and we did one more rehersal. When we finished i grabbed my stuff and we went over to carly's and when we got in there we saw her and wendy danceing and singing potenial break up song. A couple minuets after we get in there they finished there song and they turned to us and said "hey guys that isn't fair now you know our number why did you watch us " we just shrugged and i said "would it make you feel better if we showed you our number" carly nodded excitedly so me and freddie got into our persitions and then i got carly to hit play and then we did our duet. When we finish it this time i pull away straight away and look at carly and wendy who are giving us a smile that says 'whats gooing on here' but i just shrug sit on th sofa next to carly and say " ohyeah do you know how me and freddie had to see miss after class?" she nods so i carry on "well she made our project bigger we have to do a duet and a solo performance each but we already picked our song so it's ok" carly nods and the says "oh yeah i forgot to tell u spencer put some ham in the fridge for you" at this i jusmp up off the sofa and run to the fridge where i get out the ham and eat it in 2 minuets.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU DID PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW CARLY AND WENDY'S DANCE ROUTINE JUST ASK AND I WILL BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Freddie pov **_

At first I felt weird about being partnered with Sam but it turned out to be ok because while we were at my apartment she didn't physically injured me we just practiced our dance routine for the project and I was surprised at how much effort she was putting into it considering it was school work and Sam like hated school but I'm glad I don't have to do this project on my own for once.

After we finished rehearsing at my place we went over to Carly's place but when we got there her and Wendy were rehearsing there duet and when Carly found out we were watching her she got upset so we had to show her out routine and while we were doing it I found a few problems with it so I went to up to Sam who was in the kitchen eating some ham and when I got to her I said " eh hey sam I found a few problems with the dance routine and I was wondering if we could go back over to my place and sort them out ?" Sam just shrugged grabbed her ham and mumbled with a mouth full of food " weiter cawles" I just laughed at her and went over to my place .

_**Carly pov**_

When Sam and Freddie left the apartment I turned to Wendy and laughed " ok is it just me or do those to seem to be getting a little cosy with each other ?" Wendy just nodded excitedly and then we screamed and started jumping up and down until I said to her " hey do u wanna practice our duet once more and the go to the groovy smoothie" she shrugged and sighed " yeah sure but is it ok if u buy my smoothie I will pay back it's just my mum took away my pocket money for two weeks because I may have used my last lot to buy my boyfriend a new skate bored when I was suppose to buy a new school bag" I just nod my head yes and we start the dance routine and song.

I start us off by saying "1,2,3 and go " and I hit play on the remote wait for a few seconds and then I spin around walk forward and sing " it took long it took to long it took to long for you to call back (adds a bit more attitude) and normally I would just forget that except for the fact it was my birthday my stupid birthday ( spins back and walks back to place)" Wendy goes forward and sings " I played along I played along I played along rolled right of my back( throws head to side so hair gets in face but throws it back to front and sings) But obviously my armor was cracked ( crouches down on cracked ) What kind of a boyfriend would forget that ( stands up and spins around walking off while singing) Who would forget that?" They both spin around and sing " the type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves ( Wendy only sings) don't let me go ( both again) Cause without me, you know you're lost Wise up now or pay the cost Soon you will know your not livin till your livin livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me This is the potential breakup song Our album needs just one oh baby please please tell me"

I sing again " we got along we got along until you did that now all I want is just my stuff back ( rolls eyes) do you get that let me repeat that i want my stuff back" and then Wendy walks up to me and we sing together " you can send it in a box I don't care just drop it off ( Wendy only) I won't be home ( both again ) Cause without me, you know you're lost Minus you I'm better off Soon you will know" and then we both jump up and down and sing "your not livin till your livin livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me" we stop jumping and the start to slowly walk up to the front venter while singing " You can try, you can try You know I know it'd be a lie Without me you're gonna die So you better think clearly, clearly before you nearly nearly Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly C'mon" when we get there I sing the main lyrics while Wendy sings the no's "You're not livin' till you're livin' (no) livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no) Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no) Living for me" and then we sing the final bit with my arm around Wendy's shoulders and hers on my waist " this is the potential break up song our album needs just one oh baby please please tell me this is the potential make up song please just admit your wrong which will it be ? ( only Wendy on this line) which will it be? ( both again) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala." And the e break apart and I laugh " god I need a smoothie now " Wendy just nods and we head out .

_**( over at Freddie's but during Carly and Wendy's rehearsal )**_

_**sam pov**_

When we get back over to Freddie's I take off my shoes dump my bag throw my rubbish in Freddie's bin and turn to him and say " so what do you wanna work on ?" he just looks at me at first but then he says " oh yeah well when we do the start bit we're your doing your lines it just looks a bit weird you just stood there so I was thinking just do something more " I look at him and ask " like what?" He just shrugged and the I laugh " while your lucky I have an idea ok so come stand in front of me" he dose as I tell him and then I walk around him he grabs my waist and pulls me back and then I look up at him and then I away my hips while I sing " I love the way you make me feel I love it I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it the way I love you" I step away look at him and say " so what do you think ?" He just nods his head yes and then says " and also I have two others and they are instead of just dropping your arm how about you slowly bring it down and the other one is instead of starting facing the side how about we start facing forward and then when you drag me by my shirt you turn us walk back and the carry on" I just nod in agreement and then say " ok you wanna practice once more and the go get a smoothie" he just nods and then we Start to rehearse.

We were about half way through our song and I was singing my line "it's crazy you get my heart jumping when put your lips on mine" and the all of a sudden I actually wanted his lips on mine and the out of nowhere I stiped singing and then I kissed him I kissed Freddie benson the nub of all nubs and I was kissing him and to be honext he is actually pretty good at it. Well he got pretty good at it when he started kissing back but at first he didn't do anything but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled closer. We were stood like this for a good minuet or two until he started backing us up I didn't know why at first but then he grabbed my hips and placed me on the counter top and we carried on .

I lost myself in the kiss but the my brain seemed to start to work again and I pushed Freddie away leaped off the counter and ran out of the apartment grabbing my bag and shoes on the way. I ran down all of the stairs and when i got to the lobby I put on my shoes and tried to make a break for it out the door but someone grabbed my arm and then I heard Freddie say " Sam please wait come back to my place so we can talk about it" I just rip my arm out of his grip and the run out the doors and don't look back.

When I get home i go straight up to my room and plop onto my bed and then turn onto my stomach and scream into my pillow. When i'm done i turn back over and turn on my music and play heart attack by demi lovato. At first i just lay there listening to it but then i join in on the line "But you make me wanna act like a girl" and then carry on from there. When i'm done sining i realise i'm sining this song about freddie so it makes me wanna get my feelings out and tell him but i didn't want to say it to his face so then it gave me a plan.

When i got into school the next day i was dreding talking to freddie but i just put up with ut and walked into school and when i did i was ambushed by freddie straight away and he said to me "we need to talk" i just shove past him and go to my locker get out my book and say " sorry freddie but i gotta go see a teacher see you in class" and then i just walk of and go to my music classroom i walk in and see miss is sat at her desk and she looks up at me when i walk in and she says "what is it samantha?" i just go up to her desk and say " eh i was just wondering if i could sing a song at the start of class today "she looks at me shocked but then just nods her head yes and i walk out the room.

I try and avoid freddie as much as i can but it is kinda hard considering he is in all my classes and he allways hangs outr with me and carly but i managed to stay away from him as much as i could but it was really hard to do when we got to last period which was music class again and when we got in there it read on the boerd we had to sit with our partners so i had to sit next to freddie but i just ignored him and waited for class to start. Luckely for me class started a couple minuets agter we got in there and miss said "ok class today we are going to be telling everyone the songs we are singing for our project and we are going to dicuss them a bit but first miss puckette wanted to sing a song so come on up to the font and freddie will you please grab her a mic from the back" freddie just nods and stands up and i do the same but as i get up i fall over my bag but freddie grabs my waist and pulls me back up and i just push him of me say thsnks and then go to the front and then fredddie grabs me a mic gives it to me and i get out my phone and as i do miss says "excuse me samantha what aqre you doing?" i look at her and say "the backing track for the song i'm sining is on my phone" miss just nods i find it and then i start to sing

Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a

heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play him like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Brings more trouble than it all is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off and run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow  
But I cover up, won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack - tack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

When i finish everyone claps and i just take the mic to the back of the room and sit back in my seat and miss carries on with class.

When school finishes i go to my locker to put my books in it and once i do i start to walk to meet carly but as i am i get janked into the janitors closet and i'm about tohit the person who dragged me in there but all of a sudden i feel i pair of lips against mine and at first i resist but the i smell that oh so familiar body spray and i know it's freddie so i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back but then i just realise it's wierd becasue it's freddie so i shove him off me and snap "what the hell fredbag why did u kiss me?" he just shrugged and laughed "well it was eather that or you hit me so i went for the nicer opsion"i hit him on the arm and say "well don't do it again" he just nods and we leave the closet and go and meet carly.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE U LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THANKS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Freddie pov**_

We go meet Carly in the canteen and when we do we bump into Wendy who says "oh hey sam i loved the song you sang in class you sounded great" sam just smiled at her and carried on walking . We walked up to carly who said in a chipper voice "hey guys oh my god sam you were amazing in class today you sounded beautiful" Sam just smiles at her then walks up to Carly.

Afterwe meet Carly we all head to Carly's place but on the way there sam puts the fast food freestyle and starts to rap

I want a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce,  
Don't be frontin' son,  
No seeds on the bun... We be up in this drive thru,  
Order for 2... I got a cravin' for a number 9 and (Freddie joins in) Like my shoe,  
I need some chicken up in here,  
in this dizzel for rizzle my nizzel  
extra salt on the frizzel,  
Dr. Pepper my brother, another for your mother  
double double super sized  
and don't forget the fries..  
CRISPY!  
What? Oh!  
My brutha.  
Word up...  
Shut up!  
awwww, pss, Nah  
It's like,  
Hahahah. Ow!  
Huh?  
Heyyy  
Whatch you talking about Willis?  
{spitting noise}

when we finish we look at each other and burst out laughing but just as we do we realise that it is each other we are laughing with so sam snaps "nub" and I say "blond headed daemon" and then we walk into bushwell and head up to Carly's apartment.

We got up to carlys place i sat on the couch an sam sat next to me. I looked at her an smirked "oh so no after school feast like usual?" she just slapped me and turned on the tv. While sam was watching girly cow i went on my laptop and did some work for the next icarly.

_**sam pov**_

I was watching girly cow on tv when i looked at freddie and said "hey freddie can i use your laptop please?" he looked at me shocked and then said in a sarcastic tone of voice "did i just hear right did sam pucket just say please" i laughed at him then said "don't expect it again so can i use it " he just nodded and hanned me his computure. I quickly typed in splash face and checked my acount to see if anyone had seen my newest song cover of why try by ariana grande. I was about to click on the video when freddie said down my ear "oh my go your hammygirl94" i just nodded and he said really excitedly "i can't beleive this i love all your videos and i've been trying to find out who you are for months how did you put all those firewalls to hide your ip" i just shrugged and said "i watched you do it for the icarly website after nevel hacked our site" he just nodded and switched the channel but just as he did i said "we kinda need to reherse so can we go to yours and practice" he just nodded and we got up of the couch and went to his.

When we got to freddies i shut the door behind me dumped freddie's laptop on the sofa walked up to Freddie who was standing at his kitchen counter turned him round and kissed him. He didn't react at first but then he put his hands around my waist and deepened to kiss. What started out as a quick kiss turned into a full blown makeout session and by the time we came up for air i was up against the wall with freddie's hands eather side of my head and himlooking down at of us said a word until freddie said "not that i didn't enjoy it where did that kiss come from" i giggeled at this me sam pukket the kid tourter giggeled at freddie benson god what happened to me. I didn't know what to say at first but then it popped into my head that i actully like him and been wanting to do that all day so i went up on my tip toes and pecked his lips then whispered in his ear "because i like you and i,ve been wanting to do that all day" i go back down and lean against the wall and as i do freddie leans down kisses me and says against my lips "i like you to" i smile at this and then laugh "as much as i would love to do this all day we have to reherse so lets get started" i start to walk to the middle of the room but he grabbs my wrist spins me round and kisses me once more and says "just needed one to keep me going well we reherse "i giggle at this and then put on the music.

We reherse for about ten minuets until i turn off the music and say "ok enough rehersing lets make out now" when i say this freddie wastes no time he pushes me against the wall and kisses me with way more passion than i expected. He put his hands on my hips and then moves them up to my side but as he dose i giggel into his mouth so he pulls away an i say "i'm tickelish" he apoligises moves his hands puts back on my hips and we carry on . We make out for five minuets straight until i pull away i check the time which makes me pout then say "sorry we gotta go i promised carls we would help her set up for the show"he nodds and we are about to head out when he asks me "so what is this between us?" i freeze with my hand on the handel then turn to him and say "what do you think dumb ass i don't kiss guys like that for no reason i wanna date you but i don't wanna go public yet is that ok ?" he smiles at me nods and we head to his carly's place.

_**(time skip)**_

After we finish setting up for the show on friday i turn to carly and ask "can i saty here tonight "she just nods and heads out the room leaving me and freddie alone . I walk up to him kiss him quickly an then whisper "it's been touter not being abel to do that " he laughs "it's only been a hour" i smile and say "you shouldn't have such irrestibal lips then "and with that said i leave the room.

I get half way to the door when he says "yours arn't so bad eather" i smile a turn back around run and leap on him...

**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT HAD TO LEAVE IT ON A SLIGHT CLIFFY PLEASE REVEIWE AND ALSO I KNOW THERE IS PROBERLY ALOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES SORRY I REALLY CAN'T SPELL.**


	6. Chapter 6

_previously on magical music... __After we finish setting up for the show on friday i turn to carly and ask "can i saty here tonight "she just nods and heads out the room leaving me and freddie alone . I walk up to him kiss him quickly an then whisper "it's been touter not being abel to do that " he laughs "it's only been a hour" i smile and say "you shouldn't have such irrestibal lips then "and with that said i leave the room.__I get half way to the door when he says "yours arn't so bad eather" i smile a turn back around run and leap on him..._

**_Sam pov_**

i suddenly shoot up into i sitting possession i look around me and realise i was asleep on carly's couch. I got up and walked into carly's kitchen thinking about my dream it was really strange i normally dream about fried chicken or bacon , not about making out with freddie and or how much i love him. And yes you heard me right i said i love freddie i have for about a month now i just never wanted to admit it.

I keep trying to find a way to stop feeling like this but everytime i see his face i can't help but smile . Wait thats actully a good song lyric.

With that thought i grab carly's guitar and run up to the icarly studio. I sit on a the hood of the car and start to play some noets and write down a few lyrics. 30 minuets later i have the sond so i start to play it.

_[Verse 1:]_  
You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, all my little heart strings  
Got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out, it brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good  
Hook line and sinker like I knew you could,  
But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would  
I can't help myself

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

_[Verse 2:]_  
I think you might be close to perfect, cause you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine,  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream, (oh oh oh)  
I can't help myself, now my secrets out

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

_[Bridge:]_  
I wish you were mine,  
All mine, mine all mine,  
I wish you mine, all mine,  
I wish you were mine

_[Chorus:]_  
I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away (oh, oh, oh)  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away

When i finish i put the guitar down and sit there for a minuet until i hear "so who's that about?" my head shoots up and i see carly standing in the door way of the icarly studio . I laugh and say "what makes you think it is about anyone?" she gives me a knowing look , walks up to me and says softly"you don't sing like that unless it's about someone now will you please tell me who it is" i whisper "Freddie" i look down ashamed of my answer and expect carly to judge me but instead she does something i didn't expect she squealed and hugged me i hug her back for a second and then ask "what was that about?" she looks at me with a huge smile on her face and then says excitedly " why do you think i'm a huge seddie shipper" i wince at the name but don't say anything so she carries on "i'm so happy you like him are you gonna tell him " my eyes go wide an i say "no way i'm not telling him if he says no i'll be heart broken" carly says confused "why would you be heart broken it's just a crush" i look her staright in the eye and say "it's not just a crush i'm in love with him carly."

_**A/N hope you liked it guys please review love you allxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_sam pov_**

Its been a week science i told Carly about being in love with freddie and scince I did she hasn't shut up about it I remember the night like it was yesterday

_flashback_

_"its not just a crush I'm in love with him Carly " after i say it she just stands there smiling at me for a second but then she lets out a loud and hyper squeal. I plug my ears until she is done which is a whole minuet later. When she finally finishes i take my fingers out my ears and say " and by the way before you start being cupid I'm gonna stop you because I wanna sort this on my own." _

_She looks sad at first but then nods her head so I sigh " ok cool I'm gonna go back to bed night carls" she gives me a hug and I leave the room. I head down get a drink and get back on the couch thinking I'm going to get no sleep but i fall asleep a few minuets later._

_End of flashback_

Ever since then she keeps asking me what my plan to get Freddie is but the truth isI don't have a plan all I know is I'm gonna make it public so everyone knows I love the nub and I'm proud of it. I defiantly want to make it special and big. But god knows what it is in gonna do.

* * *

It's a Tuesday morning I'm at my locker getting my books out when a pair of arms go around me I freak out and scream " get the hell off me you freak" I try to get away but they won't let go and then a unforgettable voice says in my ear " aww come on baby you know you want me the sound of his voice makes me freak out even and shout " let me the fuck go johna "he doesn't he just keeps hold.

I keep struggling and screaming but it's no use I came in school early so u could meet Freddie to rehearse but he wasn't here yet. I put in all my strength trying to push hin off me but it was no use and then all of a sudden his arms were gone and he was screaming in pain behind me . I spin round as fast as I can and then I see johna on the floor holding his nose with a very angry Freddie standing over him.

Johna goes to scream at him but Freddie bellows " NO YOU DONT GET SAY ANYTHING YOU SICK BASTED JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER GOT IT!" He just nods scared and runs off. Once Johna is gone I run up to Freddie and give him a hug and whisper in his ear " thank you" he nods and I pull away. When I do we start walking to the school hall heading to the school main hall i don't notice at first but we are holding hands but when i do i abruptly pull my hand from his or at least try to but his grip is really tight.

**A/N HEY GUYS SORRY I'TS SO SHORT BUT THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER I'LL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER ON FRIDAY 14TH LOVE YOU ALL **

**PS: I'M CHANGING CARLY'S AND WENDY'S SONG TO ABOUT YOU NOW XX**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sam pov**_

Ever since the johna incidence last week freddie has not left my side. I mean literally he won't leave me alone he picks me up for school and then walks me home no matter how late it is being that protective now that once he tried to follow me to the bathroom at school but i snapped at him and he left me alone. Well as alone as i could be he still waited outside the door for me.

The only good thing about him spending so much time around me is that we get to work on the project. So by now we have perfected it which is good because we are performing it today. Well actually in a couple of minutes because we are next. We are going after gibby and brad singing imagine dragons it's time. To be honest they sound kinda good well as good as a group can be with a gibby in it.

They have just finished their song and now it's mine and Freddie's turn. Miss shouts us and we walk up to the front. When we get up there Freddie says to me "take off the coat sam we get a lower grade if you're not in costume" i glare at him but then sigh and take off my coat revealing the outfit underneath which was a mini black skirt which was layered and a colorful top **(outfit from ispeed date episode). **As soon as my coat was off i heard some guys whistle so i snapped "another one of you does that and i rip out your tongue" with that they all stopped and me and Freddie started our performance.

"What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top" and with that i walk around to the front of him when i get to the front of him he grabs my waist pulls me back so i'm up against him and i put my hand on the back of him neck and then i start to sing "I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it" i ruin my hand down his neck while i do the line.

"Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour Do my singing in the shower Picking petals off the flowers like Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not) I ain't a player (I just play her, I just play her)"an while he is doing his lines he buts his head near my ear . when he is done he spins me round and i start my lines "You give me that kind of something Want it all the time, need it everyday On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred Never get enough, I can't stay away" i start to walk backwards pulling freddie by his shirt while i sing my next line "If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday You can get whatever you need from me (**i pull him up against me while he looks down at me )**Stay by your side, I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper" i put my hand flat on his chest and the walk around him with my hand still on him while singing "So don't you worry, baby, you got me"

i put my arms around his neck and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)" i put my head next to his ear and sing"You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)" i walk backwards and freddie turns and follows me while i sing "And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey" i put my arm arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips "I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it) The way you love me".

He pulls me closer and puts his forehead on mine and i sing "Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping When you put your lips on mine And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question) 'Cause, boy, I know just what you like" i move my face closer so our lips almost touch and carry on "So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me Stay by your side,

I'll never leave you And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper So don't you worry, baby, you got me"i shove him away and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey) And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey) I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)The way I love you" i spin around so i'm not facing him.

he dose his lines "Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time Said your bed be feeling lonely, So you're sleeping in mine.**(puts arms around waist)** Come and watch a movie with me, "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy, Just come and move closer to me I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get bored of But, baby, you're an adventure So let me come and explore you"

I look up at him and sing "So don't you worry, baby, you got me" i step away from him turn around and sing "I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey) You got my heart**(puts hands to heart)**, don't know how you did it (hey) **(shyly steps up to him) **And I don't care who sees it, babe I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)**( puts arms around waist)**"i rest my head on his chest and he raps his arms around me "I love the way (I love the way) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way) Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) I love the way (I love it, I love it) Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way (I love it) The way I love you The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it The way I love you."

when we finish everyone stands up applauding. When they quiet down i grab guitar and say "this a song i wrote called generation love"

_"I found a picture of my mother in her bell-bottom jeans_

_Flowers in her hair and two fingers up for peace_

_In that Polaroid she smiles, a grown up baby boomer_

_Maybe momma walked down the wild side, walking on the moon_

_And what will they say about us?_

_I've heard stories about my grandpa, child of the great depression_

_How growing up broke creates a deep and dark impression_

_He sits in a rocker down at the Veterans' home_

_Even when I go to visit, he's still rocking all alone_

_And what will they say about us?_

_They'll call us generation lost or generation greed_

_Or the connected generation to a plasma screen_

_Or a generation why, enough is not enough_

_Or maybe they'll call us generation love, generation love_

_We are children of divorce and victims of dysfunction_

_We spell check of course and GPS the proper junction_

_We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame_

_But I think I hear an old song calling my new name_

_Generation love, not generation lost or generation greed_

_Or the connected generation to a plasma screen_

_Or a generation why, enough is not enough_

_Or maybe they'll call us generation love_

_Oh, generation love_

_When they open up our time capsule a hundred years from now_

_Maybe they will look inside and see we figured out_

_How to live with less and give ourselves away_

_Just maybe they'll call us, just maybe they'll call us_

_Generation love, yeah yeah yeah_

_We are a brand new generation of love_

_We are a brand new generation of love, oh"_

everyone aplaudes again and the freddie comes back up to front and starts to sing his song while i play.

_"Feeling my way through the darkness_  
_Guided by a beating heart_  
_I can't tell where the journey will end_  
_But I know where to start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand_  
_They say I'm caught up in a dream_  
_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_  
_Well that's fine by me_

_[2x]_  
_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world_  
_But I only have two hands_  
_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_  
_But I don't have any plans_

_Wish that I could stay forever this young_  
_Not afraid to close my eyes_  
_Life's a game made for everyone_  
_And love is the prize_

_[2x]_  
_So wake me up when it's all over_  
_When I'm wiser and I'm older_  
_All this time I was finding myself_  
_And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know I was lost_  
_I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know),"_

with another applause me and freedie sat down.

_**carly pov**_

wow sam and freddie were awesome i just hope me and wendy do well now. As soon as they sit down me and wendy go up to the front.

( **A/N HEY GUYS I KNOW I SAID I WAS DOING ABOUT YOU NOW FOR CARLY AND WENDYS SONG BUT I CANT FIND THE DOCUMENT WITH IT ON SO I'M JUST GOING TO DO THE ORIGINAL SONG AND THEN DO ABOUT YOU KNOW WHEN CARLY DOSE A SOLO IN CLASS WHICH WILL BE IN A COUPLE CHAPTER)****  
**

We face the wall and then I spin around walk forward and sing " it took long it took to long it took to long for you to call back (adds a bit more attitude) and normally I would just forget that except for the fact it was my birthday my stupid birthday ( spins back and walks back to place)" Wendy goes forward and sings " I played along I played along I played along rolled right of my back( throws head to side so hair gets in face but throws it back to front and sings) But obviously my armor was cracked ( crouches down on cracked ) What kind of a boyfriend would forget that ( stands up and spins around walking off while singing) Who would forget that?" They both spin around and sing " the type of guy who doesn't see what he has until she leaves ( Wendy only sings) don't let me go ( both again) Cause without me, you know you're lost Wise up now or pay the cost Soon you will know your not livin till your livin livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me This is the potential breakup song Our album needs just one oh baby please please tell me"

I sing again " we got along we got along until you did that now all I want is just my stuff back ( rolls eyes) do you get that let me repeat that i want my stuff back" and then Wendy walks up to me and we sing together " you can send it in a box I don't care just drop it off ( Wendy only) I won't be home ( both again ) Cause without me, you know you're lost Minus you I'm better off Soon you will know" and then we both jump up and down and sing "your not livin till your livin livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' Living for me" we stop jumping and the start to slowly walk up to the front center while singing " You can try, you can try You know I know it'd be a lie Without me you're gonna die So you better think clearly, clearly before you nearly nearly Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly C'mon" when we get there I sing the main lyrics while Wendy sings the no's "You're not livin' till you're livin' (no) livin with me You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no) Winnin' me You're not gettin' till you're gettin' Gettin' me You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no) Living for me" and then we sing the final bit with my arm around Wendy's shoulders and hers on my waist " this is the potential break up song our album needs just one oh baby please please tell me this is the potential make up song please just admit you're wrong which will it be ? ( only Wendy on this line) which will it be? ( both again) Lalalalalala Lalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala." we break apart and everyone applauses us.

**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY BEEN SO LONG HAD LOADS OF CATCH UP WORK TO DO SEE U SOON LOVE U ALL XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

_**freddie pov**_

It's been a week since our performance. And all i can do is think about sam. She is cinstantly on my mind. I don't know what to do, she drives me crazy but when ever she is around all i want to do is kiss her and hold her. I think i'm going insane, this is sam puckett we are talking about. The girl who has tried to make my live a living hell for the last five years.

It got worse after we did the performance. She looked so hot in that outfit. I think this girl is going to be the end of me.

_**Sam pov**_

God this danm crush is getting on my nerves. Why the hell did i have to fall in love with one of my best friends he is just so hot now and ugh save me. I'm suprised i didn't fuck up our performance i kept getting distracted haveing him so close to me i just wanted to kiss him. Ugh i can't beleive i'm think about all this when he is sat next to me. Ok i need to stop thinking concentrate on miss.

"ok class i have got the grades and i'm proud to say sam and freddie got the highest grade in class so well done you two" everyone claps when they stop miss carries on " ok so i'll give out grades at the end off class so why don't a couple people come and sing who wants to go first" i look at carly and we smile at each other and then put our hands up miss points to us. We grab mics from the back of the room and then walk up and i tap wendy's shoulder on way up she joins us.

i start the background music on my phone (carly bold same italics all underlinded)

_ This was never the way I planned_  
**Not my intention**  
_I got some brave, drink in hand_  
**Lost my discretion**

_It's not what_  
**I'm used to**  
_Just wanna try you on_  
**I'm curious for you**  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick_  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it

**No I don't even know your name**  
_It doesn't matter_  
**You're my experimental game**  
_Just human nature_

**It's not what**  
**Good girls do**  
_Not how they should behave_  
**My head gets**  
** So confused**  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick_  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to, to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
_The taste of her cherry chapstick_  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it 

When we finished they applaused us and then freddie puts his hand up. He walks up to the front and puts on a back track to a song i don't know

There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe  
Yeah, I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
But could you be m-mine?

We'll never get too far  
Just you, me, and the bar  
Silly ménage à trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh baby (starts walking forward), light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
(stops at sams desk) I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

There it goes  
You're still my soul and so  
'Cause, sweetheart  
No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
Or can find me, ooh  
Time to be m-mine, mine

Let's get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars  
Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes  
(puts hand out to sam who takes it and he pulls her up and against him)Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
(spins sam everytime he sings fever)Give you fever, fever, yeah

(holds her from behind)Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!  
Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
(sits sam on a desk)I wanna get you alone  
I got this fever that I can't sweat out

_[Chorus:]_  
Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!  
(walks back to front of room)Give you fever, fever, yeah  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

He finishes and the whole class applaud him he sits down next to sam who is smiling like a crazy person. No one offers to sing at first but then carly says "miss can i sing an original song?" miss nods and then carly tells me to grab the keybored and wendy the guitar we do it and then start playing.

I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright,  
We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at,  
I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else,  
You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side,

You, me in the spotlight,  
Running around till the end of the night,  
Hot, hot keep it comin',  
We can rock out till the early morning,  
You, me, going all night,  
We don't care who's wrong and who's right,  
Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
We can rock out till the early morning,

Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy,  
And we never stop, never stop,  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
Put your hands up,  
Put your hands up,  
I like you and you like me,  
We get together and we're happy,  
Did you hear me say that?  
Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
Smack!  
And I like the way that we kiss,  
You and me together like this,  
Did you hear me say that?  
Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
Smack!

Another night,  
And so just crank that music up,  
We don't know where we're goin',  
And I don't know where I'm at,  
It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up,  
I know whatever happens,  
You will be right by my side,

You, me in the spotlight,  
Running around till the end of the night,  
Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
We can rock out till the early morning,  
You, me, going all night,  
We don't care who's wrong and who's right,  
Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
We can rock out till the early morning,

Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
And we never stop, never stop,  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
Put your hands up,  
Put your hands up,  
I like you and you like me,  
We get together and we're happy,  
Did you hear me say that?  
Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
Smack!  
And I like the way that we kiss,  
You and me together like this,  
Did you hear me say that?  
Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
Smack!

Oh, oh, uh, oh,

Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
And we never stop, we never stop,  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
Put your hands up,  
Put your hands up,

Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
And we never stop, we never stop,  
Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
Put your hands up,  
Put your hands up,  
I like you and you like me,  
We get together and we're happy,  
Did you hear me say that?  
Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
Smack!  
And I like the way that we kiss,  
You and me together like this,  
Did you hear me say that?  
Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
Smack!

Just as she finishes the bell goes and we all head out of class but when i grab my bag i also grab freddies arm and drag him out the room. I drag him straight into the janitors closet slam the door and lock it before pushing freddie against it and kissing him.

I put my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. we make out for about five minuets before he pulls away and says "wow ok sam what was that for?" i shug and then say " i dunno you looked sexy singing that song and then i had the urge to do that is it a problem i'll just go" i reach for the lock but he spins us round and pins me to the door before saying "no problem at all" and kissing me. We carry on before he stops again and then says "wait sam i need to ask you something first will you please be my girlfriend?" my mouth drops open and then i say "freddie i..."

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT UPDATE SOON LOVE YOU ALLXXXX**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**sam pov**_

Oh my god i can't belevive it he asked me to be his girlfriend. I've wanted this for so long. I also always thought i would be the one to ask him out considering the fact he is such a nub. Oh god what do i say of course i'm going to say yes but i don't want anyone to know yet. I want to do some big romantic thing to prove i love him. Ok i need to tell him but let him know that is my condition well just until next week when i sing my song for him. I open my mouth and say "freddie i would love to be your girlfriend but i have a condtion" he nods his head telling me to go on so i take a breath and continue " ok well the thing is i don't want to tell anyone yet i just want to give us time to get used to each other without the fangirls surrounding us" he smiles at me and then leans down and kisses me.

I smile into the kiss and then mumble against his lips " so i guess you are agreeing to my condition" he nods and we carry on kissing. I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. When he does that my shirt goes up a little bit and his hand lands on my bare back causeing me to giggle. He stops and looks at me confused i blush and say "eh sorry i'm ticklish" he just chuckles and then says is a husky voice which i find really sexy " eh it's ok but we should go meet carls she will be wondering where we are" i nod and then we head out the janitors closet after checking the corridor is empty.

We walk to the school entrance to see carly standing there looking adgitated. We walked up to her and when she sees us she gives us a death glare i just shrug it off and then carry on walking freddie still next to me. I hear carly screach in frustration behind us causeing me to laugh. She soon catches up with us and says "you two are so mean for making me wait that long for you" i roll my eyes and then whisper to her "i'll tell you latetr ok just not here while freddie is here " she just nods and then we all slip into our normal conversations like we always do. While we are walking i keep noticing that freddie is brushing his hand against mine and i can tell he wants to hold it.

Our walk to bushwell is short and we get there in 15 minuets. As soon as we walk into the lobby lewbert yells "ugh you kids i hate you why do you always ruin my life by showing up here and messing up my lobby" i get pissed at this and start to run at him but i feel someone pick me up from behind and then put me in the elivator with them. They set me down and as soon as they do i spin around going to slap them when i see that it is freddie. I just smile and then look around seeing we are alone giveing me a chance to say "you can't keep your hands off me can you?" he just chuckles and then pulls me into a quick kiss before saying "well it was that and i didn't want you being banned from bushwell for a week again if you did we wouldn't be able to do this" he kisses me "as much" i giggle at that but then we have to quickly pull away because the elevator stops and the door opens.

We walk out bugt when we do i stop feddie ripping his shirt. He turns and goes to snap at me but i cut him off saying "look i'm sorry babe but we don't want carls to find out do we" he shakes his head so i continue " ok good look now we have to walk in there yelling at each other ok " he nods and then we walk up to carly's door i give him a quick kiss and then we walk in with me yelling " UGH I'MGOING TO HAVE TO BURN THESE NOW THANKS ALOT BENSON WHY DID YOU EVEN TOUCH ME" "OH I'M SORRY SAM I DIDN'T REALISE STOPPING YOU FROM GETTING BANNED AGAIN WAS S0 BAD I WON'T DO IT AGAIN" "OK GOOD YOU BETTER NO OR I WILL DO WORSE THAN RIP YOUR SHIRT GOT IT " he rolls his eyes before saying" WHATEVER I'VE GOTTA GO NOW AND CHANGE be back in ten mins carls" carly nods and then freddie storms out slamming the door behind him. I smile before grabbing my phone out my back pocket and texting him_ not bad there babe good actingxx _he replies an second later _you did great sexy see you in tenxx _i smile and then put my phone away before looking at carly who is glaring at me.

I would roll my eyes but they hurt already so i just say to her " god carls don't look at me like that it was just act to get him out of here so i could tell you something" i smile comes on her face so i continue " ok look cupcake you can't tell anyone this but freddie asked me to be his girlfriend and i said yes but we arn't telling anyone yet the only reason i told you is because you are my best friend and i need you help with a plan." She nods excitedly so i carry on " ok my plan is to sing to freddie in class in a few weeks to let everyone know we are going out the reason i need your help is because i need you and wendy to be backup i'm gonna tell wendy about this when i see her at school tomorrow but neither of you can tell anyone not until then ok" carly nods excitedly before leaping on me giving me a hug and then saying " yay finally seddie oh wait are you gonna tell freddie i know?" i shake my head and go to reply but just as i do freddie walks in so i stop myself.

And the carry on with mine and freddies cover "oh good job fredbag you maniged to pick out even uglyer shirt than you were waering earlier" he just snaps "shut it puckett" i open my mouth to say something but carly cuts in saying "who wants some peppy cola" me and freddie both reply "me" at the sam etime causeing me to blush but look away and then snap " don't cut me off again nub" and then go flop on the couch. Freddie sits next to me so i whisper "you look hot in that shirt" he chuckles and he relys "you look sexy in those jeans" i giggle and then turn on the tv.

Carly comes over and gives us our drinks. We take then of her and then put on a movie.

* * *

_**time skip(by a week)**_

It's been a week since me and freddie got togther and frankly it's the best week of my life. He is always holding my hand under the table in classes we even skip some so we can go make out. Which yeah is bad but we hardly ever get to actully kiss because we arn't ever alone. I really hate that.

I'm just lucky that right now we are sat in music and we can be near each other. And because we are that close i'm finding it hard to concentrate on miss well it is that and the fact that he is rubbing his hand up and down my leg. Ugh ok puckett listen to her foget about him just for 40 more minuets. With that i grab his hand and listen to miss "ok class as you all already know this is week is sex awarness week and because this is the music courses first one we were asked to pick a four kids to do a duet so i have pick sam and freddie to do a duet and carly and gibby to do a duet is that ok with al of you?" carly, freddie and gibby say yes but i ask " eh miss what kind of song do we have to do?" she smiles then says " it has to be a popular song that is claerly about sex and proves how modern culchur glorivies sex" i nod then say "sure whatever i'll do it". Miss nods and then she carries on talking but i get distracted because freddie starts rubbing my leg again.

The rest of the day goes by really fast and by the end of the day all i want is a kiss from freddie so as we get to bushwell i whisper to freddie "is your mum home?" he nods and then i make an excuse to carly about rehersing and then i drag freddie into his place. I shut the door and then quickly kick of my shoes drop my bag and then drag him to his room.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT UPDATE SOON LOVE YOU ALL ALSO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE SONG YOU WANT FREDDIE AND SAM TO DO AND THE SONG YOU WANT CARLY AND GIBBY TO DO LOVE YOU ALLXXX**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Freddie pov_**

Once Sam got me into my room we made out for five minutes. I would have loved to do it for longer but I needed to breathe so I pulled away. i sat us both down on my bed and looked at her before saying "so do you want to listen to music for a bit?" I walk over to my laptop and put on the last song I listened to which turned out to be bad enough for you by all-time low I smiled and sang along to it.

No, I won't call you baby _(look at Sam and start to walk to her) _  
I won't buy you daisies  
Cause that don't work  
And I know, how to get you crazy_ (pulls Sam up)_  
How to make you want me  
So bad it hurts

I wanna be good, good, good to you_(spins her round)_  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you _(looks in her eyes)_  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough

Hey, thanks for the number (shows Sam phone)  
I'm not gonna call you (throws it on the bed)  
Cause that won't work  
You like to play hide-and-go-get-her  
You like me better when I play the jerk

I wanna be good, good, good to you (spins her on every good)  
But that's not, not, not your type  
So I'm gonna be bad for you  
Tonight, tonight, tonight

I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough

You love to hate me when I'm chasing you  
And I hate to say this but I'm stuck on loving you  
So I pretend that I don't care  
I'll stand you up to keep you here  
I'll make you hate me just enough to make you want me (clap with the beat)  
I'll misbehave if it turns you on  
No Mr. Right if you want Mr. Wrong  
I'll tell you lies  
If you don't like the truth  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I don't wanna be bad  
I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough for you  
Well, I just wanna be bad enough  
For you

When i finish sam starts to giggle and i laugh along with her. Once we calm down she gives me a peck on the lips and says "ok now it's my turn to Serenade you." i roll my eyes at her and she walks up to my laptop. I hear her laugh and then i hear gold by victoria justice come on.

I've been trying to let it go (smile at freddie)  
But these butterflies I can't ignore (start to walk to him)  
Cause every time that I look at you(point to him)  
Know we're in a catch 22  
We've been friends for so long but I  
Need to tell you what's on my mind  
I'm sick and tired of playing games(pull him up)  
'Cause I know that you feel the same

I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?(spin away from him)

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me,(points to him the herself) good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Do I really need to spell it out?  
My heart skips when you're around  
I got everything that you need  
So come on baby get close to me  
So confused that I'm not surprised  
From greater bells, and rolled the dice  
Know all your moves, don't know why I fall (push him on the bed)  
Should put me out, but I want it all

I know you inside out, so I'm asking now(sits on his lap)  
Take a chance on me  
How much clearer can I be?

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold

(slides of him and onto the bed next to him)Been too cool just to tell you straight out but by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya  
You're not a fool, you see what I'm about, so by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!

Hey, boy, what you gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm gold, gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm gold, gold

Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold  
Na ra ta la la  
I'm gold, gold

the song ends and we end up kissing again. I've got to admit this is one of the best days ever.

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT JUST A BIT OF A LOVEY DOVEY CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL XXXXX**_


	12. announcment

hey everyone i know it has been a long time since i have updated any of my stories but i think that is because i am writing so many at once so i have decided to just focus of magical music right now and then once i have finished that one i will go onto another i hope you all understand.

love you all xxx


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sam pov**_

I can't believe what i am actually doing right now. Me the feared by all Sam pukket is cuddling up to Freddie Benson in his bed. I don't think anyone would of thought this would happen, the strangest part about this is that I'm loving it.

The truth is we should be working on our music class assignment but I don't want to and also there is no point now because crazy will be home soon and she will flip and disinfect the whole apartment and Freddie if she knew I was here. Freddie has even set a timer for ten minuets before she gets home. i hope she doesn't get home soon because i'm so comfortable lay here with my head on his chest. He is so ...

I get dragged out of my train of thought when I feel Freddie's chest start to shake so i look up at him and see he is laughing. I gave his a confused look so he says " I just find it funny that if a few months ago someone had said to me you would be lay in my bed cuddling with Samantha pukket i would have called them them crazy... guess it's not so crazy after all."

I gave him a smirk before putting my head back down on his chest. However just as I do Freddie's phone goes off signalling that it was ten minuets till his mum got home. I gave a sigh before slipping on my shoes and standing up.

Freddie walked me to the front door but just as I was about to leave he grabbed my arm and spun me round before crashing his lips down onto mine. I smile into the kiss before starting to kiss him back. The kissing lasts for about a minuet or two before we pull away and start my way home.

On arriving home I see my mum passed out on the sofa with a bottle of vodka tipped over on the floor next to her. Giving a sigh and rolling my eyes i make my way up to my room. When i get in there I throw my bag onto my desk chair and flop onto my bed getting my phone out my pocket and texting Freddie.

_**Sam: hey babe just got home wuu2 s xxx**_

_**Freddie: hey Sammy I have just escaped my mum she wouldn't leave me alone wbu**_

_** f xxx**_

_**Sam: I like the new nickname and I'm just in bed going sleep soon I'm so tired **_  
_** s xxx**_

_**Freddie: I think the name Sammy suites u i should just try not to call it u in public lol and you are always tired but I think I know why u are tonight ;)**_  
_** f xxx**_

_**Sam: oooh Freddie you naughty boy XD i'm going sleep now night see u in the morning at carly's **_  
_** s xxx**_

_**Freddie: lol ok night babe see you tomorrow sleep well **_  
_** f xxxx**_

_**Sam: you too **_  
_** s xxx**_

Once I had sent my last text I put my phone on charge and went to sleep.

_**A/N HEY GUYS SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG I JUST HAVE A VERY BUSY AND HECTIC SCHEDULE I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER SEE U SOON LOVE YOU ALL XXX**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**sam pov**_

I really hate school, I don't see the point in it. All we do is sit around for hours learning crap that that in the future we will really not need. Freddie tries to lecture me about it saying it's important for me to be there but I just start kissing him and we get lost in a make out session for an hour making him forget what he was saying. Thank god he can't resist my lips. The only problem is that he get's me back for it. God why do I have to be so attracted to him.

i cut him off yesterday when he was whining at me for skipping school. I didn't think he would mind it so much but turns out he did. wondering how I know? Well it's due to the fact that his hand is under my knee and he is stroking his fingers back and forth. It wouldn't normally be so distracting but the reason it is , is because the back of my knee is one of my tickle spots. I wanted to laugh or smack him but i couldn't. I didn't want to draw any attention to us, I'll just get him back for it later. Ugh why does he have to be distracting me right now I actually like this class, it's the only class I do like.

Ok Sam just try contacting on miss. I shift my consentration onto miss and hear her saying "ok class so as you know for the school sex awareness day we have to do songs about sex, however though the school board doesn't want us just doing songs about sex so half have to be about sex and the other half about love and heartbreak ." She takes a short breath before continuing " which means for our main performances one of you will have to do a love song and the others one about sex so who will be doing which song?"

Me, carly, gibby, and Freddie all look at each other before carly jumps in a says "we me an gibby already have our song so do you and Freddie mind doing the love song?" I just shrugged and Freddie said he didn't mind. Miss nodded and then looked at me and Freddie before saying "any ideas for a song?" I shook my head no but Freddie said "I have one mind if I show you? " Miss shook her head no and then Freddie go up grabbed a guitar and said to me " trust me sam you know this one " and he starts playing the notes.

_Freddie : __Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_(Sam walks up to the front while singing)_

_Sam: __Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_(Sam sits on a desk facing freddie)_

_Both: __I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_(Walks up to freddie)_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_(Sam puts her hand on Freddie's shoulder _

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_FREDDIE: __And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Sam:Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_(Spin in front of freddie )_

_You hold me right here right now_

_(Sam walks backwards down middle of classroom Freddie following her)_

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_(Walk back to front and sit on misses desk) _

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The song finishes and the entire class applaud us. I give Freddie a slight smirk and then we both go sit back in our seats however though just as we do carly puts her hand up and says "can me and gibby show ours?" Miss nods so they grab some mics and then walk up to the front.

Carly get's her phone out and the music starts

[Carly:]

Looking out

Across the nighttime

The city winks a sleepless eye

Hear his voice

Shake my window

Sweet seducing sighs

[Gibby:]

Get me out

Into the nighttime

Four walls won't hold me tonight

If this town

Is just an apple

Then let me take a bite

[Carly and Gibby:]

If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, why, ([Carly:] does he do me that way)

If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, why does he do me that way

[Gibby :]

Reaching out

To touch a stranger

[Gibby and carly:]

Electric eyes are everywhere

[Gibby :]

See that girl

She knows I'm watching

She likes the way I stare

[Gibby and Carly:]

If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, oh why, does he do me that way

If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, oh why, does he do me that way

[Carly:]

I like livin' this way

[Gibby:]

I like lovin' this way

[Carly:]

Oh why

Oh why

[Carly:]

Looking out

Across the morning

Where the city's heart begins to beat

Reaching out

I touch his shoulder

[Carly and Gibby:]

I'm dreaming of the street

If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, why, does he do me that way

If they say,

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why, why does he do me that way

[Carly :]

I like livin' this way

[Gibby :]

I like lovin' this way

[Carly :]

Oh why

Oh why

[Gibby and Carly:]

Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature

Why.

Just as they finish there song the bell goes meaning it's lunch time finally. I grab my bag and rush out the class room and go straight to my locker.

_**Freddie pov**_

I see sam run out the room as soon as the bell goes causing me to chuckle. I walk out and go to my locker to grab my money so I can buy lunch. I arrive at my locker and I'm thrown against it smacking my head against the hard cold metal causing me to cry out in pain.

_**sam pov**_

Just as I open my locker I hear a cry of pain, one that I know off by heart because I used to be the cause of it. It was freddie. I throw my locker shut and rum around the corner to see jonah standing over freddie kicking him in the ribs. I get extremely angry at this and throw my bag to the ground before running at jonah and throwing at the lockers.

He hits them with a loud grunt. He sees it's me and then screams "fuck you puckket why the hell you protecting this lose you used to tell me how much you loved to beat on him now your protecting him."

I spit on jonah before dropping to my knees next to freddie moving his hair out of his face and asking in a low voice " you ok Freddie?" He shook his head no causing him to look very sickly and then throw up. I moved out the way and then looked up at jonah and snapped " what the fuck is wrong with you why the hell would you do this... you know what never mind you will regret this trust me"

Once saying that I turn back to freddie and picking him up off the floor. We start to walk away but I hear jonah shout from behind me "you've turned into a pussy puckket protecting you fucking dweeb of a friend" I stop in my tracks before laughing and replying " he may be a dweeb but he's my dweeb and he's not just my friend he's my boyfriend so if you do hurt him again I will kill you" and with that I walk the rest of the way to the nurses office.

_**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ENJOY LOVE U ALL XXX **_


End file.
